


Can Forgotten Love Last Forever?

by Cactusplushie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Episode Related, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miss Bustier Has A First Name?, Oblivio - Freeform, Rewrite, Season 3, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactusplushie/pseuds/Cactusplushie
Summary: What really happened during the events at Montparnasse tower? A retelling of a certain episode, Marinette's class arrives at the tower for a tour, but not everything goes according to plan. Certain shenanigans, love problems, memory problems and, an Akumatization? This is looking to be a memorable day for the class. But will anyone make it out with their memory intact?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 42
Kudos: 76
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Montparnasse Tower: Operation GMCLAMT

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first real story! I've worked on other ones but nothing on this scale before. I really hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments below!

“Ok, so this plan is called: Get Marinette to Confess Her Love For Adrien on the Top of Montparnasse Tower!” Alya leans over to Marinette on the bus seat. “What do you think?” 

Marinette giggles. “I think we need a different name!”

Alya protests, “I like that name!” She continues, “Anyway, here’s the plan. Right after we get to the 56th floor, we’ll slip away from the group. Then we’ll go to the roof, Nino and I will slip away, and it’ll be just you and Adrien!”

She leans against Marinette playfully, “Then you can confess your looooove!”

“Stop it Alya!” Marinette swats her gently. She shifts slightly, glancing across the bus at Adrien. “I’m still not so sure about this. We should really stay with our class. What if we miss something, or someone finds out?”

Alya waves off her concerns, “Relax girl! Everyone will be too interested in the recording studio to notice us. Besides, we’ll only be gone for a little bit!”

Marinette shrugs, knowing nothing she could say would dissuade Alya. They lean back in their seats, and continue to chatter as the bus pulls up to the Montparnasse tower. 

After the bus stops, the class files out and approaches the tower. Nino and Adrien walk up beside Alya, and she subtly grabs Nino’s hand. He looks up at the towering building in awe. “Wow dude, I totally forgot how rad this building looks.” 

They all crane their necks, gazing at the tower. Montparnasse tower looms over the group, casting a long shadow, even in the middle of the day. Its windows reflect the blindingly clear blue sky, accentuating its brilliance and height.

Adrien falls in step, agreeing cheerfully, “Yeah! Even though I come here a lot, it still blows me away every time.”

Marinette stares at Adrien, oblivious to the building, her brain already in the clouds, “I agree…” she mumbles dreamily.

Alya laughs quietly, and the group follows Miss Bustier into the building, clumping in the foyer. Waiting in front of reception is Nadja Chamack. Marinette perks up, excited to see her. Even though she sees her occasionally while caring for Manon, seeing her at work is a whole new experience!

Miss Bustier draws everyone’s attention. “Ok everyone, I would like you to meet Nadja Chamack. I’m sure most of you recognize her from TV. Mrs. Chamack has graciously agreed to show us around Montparnasse tower!”

Nadja smiles, welcoming the students. “Hello everyone, welcome to the Montparnasse tower! To start this tour, let’s head to the studio in the special express elevator.”

As they file onto the elevator, Lila approaches Nadja. She clasps her hands earnestly, “Mrs. Chamack, I’m such a big fan! I’m sure you know everything about this place!”

Nadja smiles back at her, “Not quite, although I do know a substantial amount!”

As Nadja begins to share the history of the building, Alya pulls Nino over to the corner she and Marinette were squished in.

Alya whispers, “Ok, Nino. You and Adrien are going to come up with some excuse to leave a little after Marinette and I, and we’ll meet near the bathrooms, ok?”

Nino rubs his neck, uncomfortable with coming up with a lie on the spot. “Uh huh, yeah… Right. What should I say again?”

Alya squeezes his hand briefly. “Just come up with an excuse. You got this!”

The doors open, and everyone squeezes out of the elevator. Alya walks up to Miss Bustier, catching her attention.

“Um, Miss Bustier? I forgot to go before we left, and now I really have to go to the restroom. Can I take Marinette with me?”

Miss Bustier sighs, “I guess. Make sure you two come back quickly.”

Alya beams innocently, “Thanks Miss Bustier!”

Alya drags Marinette off towards the bathroom, leaving Nino by himself. He fidgets around, staring at the ground, trying to figure out an excuse. Finally, he gives up, and slinks over to Adrien.

“Hey dude, Alya wants me to sneak away from the group with you but I don’t know how!” Nino shuffles nervously, looking at Adrien.

Adrien laughs. “Don’t worry Nino. I got you.” 

Adrien sidles up to Miss Bustier innocently. “Excuse me Miss Bustier, Nino has to go to the bathroom. I can guide him if you want, I know my way.”

Miss Bustier agrees absentmindedly, occupied with corralling the class out of the elevator, “Ok. Hurry back afterwards.”

Nino and Adrien covertly bump fists, and edge out of the group, hightailing it around the corner. Lila briefly glares after them suspiciously, glancing at the clock on the wall. Those four are up to something. 

Nino and Adrien jog through the hallways and eventually catch up with Alya and Marinette. Alya grins slyly, rubbing her hands together. “Alright we’re all here. Let’s head to the roof!”

Adrien tilts his head, confused, “I don’t know why we are going to the roof, but I can lead us to an elevator if you want.”

Alya perks up, “Oh! That’d be great!”

Adrien leads them to the elevator, and lets them in, holding the door. As he presses the button for the roof, he turns to Alya, “So, why are we going to the roof?”

Alya shifts, exposing Marinette, who had surreptitiously hid behind her, “Oh, no reason really. I just wanted to see it. Right, Marinette?”

Marinette lets out a small noise, averting her eyes to the wall. Adrien shrugs, leaning back against the wall. As he looks around, his eyes meet Marinette’s. Startles, she snaps her gaze away, pressing herself against the wall. Adrien frowns, looking away pensively. If only Marinette would feel comfortable around him. They had been friends for more than a year, and she still acted really uncomfortable around him. Was he doing something wrong? He looks up at her again, determined to find out what it is.

The elevator doors open, and sunlight streams in. The group stumbles onto the roof, shielding their eyes from the midday sun.

Alya grabs Marinette’s hand, dragging her to the edge of the roof, “Alright, we made it!”

Letting go of Marinette’s hand, she crosses over to stand next to Nino at the railing. Adrien follows, and joins Marinette looking across the Paris skyline. 

The buildings gleam in the midday sunlight, the last vestiges of the morning mist evaporating into the sky. Far below, the people look like ants, scurrying about their lives, racing to their next important event.

Leaning back from the railing, Alya brushes Nino’s hand, subtly nudging Marinette toward Adrien. “Wow, what a view! Did you know this is one of the most romantic spots in Paris?”

Nino replies with suspiciously fake enthusiasm, “Wow, dude! I never knew that!” 

Alya giggles and grabs Nino’s hands and they gaze into each other’s eyes. Watching them, Adrien feels a small pang in his chest and looks away, briefly confused. He turns his eyes to Marinette, with a small smile on his face.

Marinette locks eyes with him but looks away quickly. “Oh! Oh really- um- haha that’s- yeah!”

While talking, she accidentally turns her gaze to Adrien, who has resumed peering off the side of the building, and heat rushes to her cheeks, “Th- The view here is really amazing!”

Adrien nods absentmindedly, agreeing with her, but he is a little distracted. The view is amazing, but he can’t help but compare it to the sunsets he and Ladybug had watched. 

He sighs sadly. Looking at Nino and Alya and how happy they are, it’s times like this when he really misses Ladybug. Sharing this experience with Ladybug would be wonderful…

His gaze continues, sliding onto Marinette, looking out over the horizon with a small peaceful smile on her face. He shakes himself out of his thoughts. Even if he’s not with Ladybug, he’s with Marinette and he still enjoys her company.

Adrien sighs wistfully. “I’ve seen this by myself but it’s so much better with other people.” He turns to look at Marinette, smiling. She blushes before quickly turning away.

Edging away from Adrien, she manages to stutter, “Y-yeah it is! Right, Alya?”

She turns around, but Alya is noticeably absent, having snuck away with Nino during the previous conversation. Marinette lets out a muffled exclamation, “Eep! Where’d Alya go?!” She twists around, checking the roof for her.

Adrien shrugs, turning to briefly look at the roof. “She must have snuck off with Nino to get some alone time. Now, I guess it’s just the two of us.” He turns to smile at Marinette, but she has twisted around and shuffled away along the railing.

Marinette hides her face from Adrien, stumbling over her words, “Y-yeahh. Just th-the two of us…”

Adrien shifts a bit, seeing Marinette move away. She clearly looks uncomfortable, since she’s moved away from him, so does that mean for sure she doesn’t like him? He looks down, his chest subtly heaving. What is this unbearable sinking feeling in his heart? He’s never felt it before! It’s as if his heart has fallen off the building, taking a nosedive toward the earth. Like the floor dropped out beneath his feet, or his parachute failed in a dive.

Calming his breathing, Adrien turns to Marinette. He takes a deep breath. “Hey, Marinette, can I ask a question?”

Marinette turns back around to face him hesitantly. “Yeah?”

“Do you- Do you dislike me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this if you made it all the way here! I welcome any comments criticism or otherwise and will try and respond fast! In case it isn't obvious, this is a retooling of the Oblivio story with my own changes. But I will say not everything stays the same in the future. I'm gonna update this story every week on Fridays around this time until its done so look forward to that.


	2. Splitting Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have disappeared, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone on the roof together. What will he say? Meanwhile, on the class tour, a certain someone notices Marinette's absence...

Adrien turns to Marinette, illuminated by the midday sun overhead.

“Marinette, do you dislike me?”

Marinette steps back in shock, trying to form words.

Adrien barrels on, “Or did I do something wrong? I-it’s just that recently, you’ve seemed kind of uncomfortable around me…” He trails off, unsure what to say. He had always thought they had a really strong friendship. But if so, as they get to know each other better, why did it seem like she got progressively less comfortable with him? 

Marinette waves her hands frantically, trying to dispel the notion, “No! That’s not it! I- I- don’t- I like you! Ahh! I- I mean I like you- your- eyes! I like your- No! That’s not it! I don’t- I...”

She pauses, very discombobulated. Adrien stares at her, confused. None of what she said made sense. She does like him, but she doesn’t like him, and something about his eyes? He sighs, more confused than ever. Hesitantly, he opens his mouth, composing his words. “Marinette, I’m sorry- I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

Marinette sighs, giving up on communicating what she wanted to. “I- I don’t know. Let’s just return to the group.”

Adrien concedes dejectedly, “Oh, ok…” He sighs, returning to the elevator. It looks like Marinette doesn’t like him after all. He must have done something wrong. Now she doesn’t even want to be his friend! The sun beats down on his back, but Adrien’s fingertips feel numb, like he’s being frozen. He reaches for the elevator button, fumbling on the wall.

* * *

“Excuse me? Miss Bustier?”

Miss Bustier stops walking, turning to look at Lila. “Yes, Lila?”

“Have you seen Marinette? I can’t find her anywhere!” Lila looks down worriedly, playing up the performance for Miss Bustier. She smirks internally. For some reason, that dunce Marinette snuck off after going to the bathroom. Now, all she has to do is figure out a way to get her in trouble!

Chloé, who was standing nearby, interjects loudly. “And my Adrikins! Where is he? I haven’t seen him in forever! Ugh! Why’d he run off like that?”

Lila rolls her eyes, subtly moving away from Chloé. Leave it to Chloé to obnoxiously butt in like that. Ah well, her interference can be used to Lila’s advantage.

Miss Bustier waves her hands, calming Chloé. “They probably just got lost, Chloé. Let’s wait a little bit longer.”

Lila rolls her eyes. What kind of person goes to the bathroom for 15 minutes? Looks like she’ll have to speed this up. She interjects worriedly. “It’s too long to be going to the bathroom, isn’t it? Did… Did Marinette sneak off?!”

She steps back, putting her hands to her cheeks in dismay. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean that! Marinette would never sneak off! Maybe she got lost?” Lila pauses, thinking, maybe that idiot did get lost. She wasn’t very coordinated after all.

Sabrina steps out from behind Chloé, patting Lila’s shoulder with fake sympathy, “It’s ok, Lila. That’s not too unreasonable to think.”

Chloé agrees, “Hmph! I wouldn’t put it past Dupain-Cheng!”

Miss Bustier interjects, “Now girls, let’s not jump to conclusions. Lila’s right. They may have gotten lost. We have moved along on our tour after all.”

She tilts her head thinking, then approaches Nadja. “Excuse me, Mrs. Chamack?”

Nadja pauses, turning inquisitively. Lila follows behind Miss Bustier, listening in with a concerned expression.

Miss Bustier continues, “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience. It seems a few of my students have gone missing. If you’re willing, may I leave the students with you, for the time being?”

Nadja smiles graciously. “Oh, that’s no problem! I can continue the tour with the students.”

Lila grits her teeth. This won’t do! She won’t be able to get Marinette in trouble without being there! She steps up beside Miss Bustier. “I really am sorry Miss Bustier… But I don’t know if I can focus, knowing Marinette is out there lost! Can I come with you?”

Miss Bustier pauses, unsure, but Nadja interjects. “Oh, I know! How about we split the students among us, and I can help you out? It can be like little personalized tours!”

Miss Bustier’s eyes light up, “Oh! That would be wonderful! Thank you!”

She turns to the class, “Ok everyone, we will be taking a brief break from the tour. Some of your classmates are missing, and we need to find them. Mrs. Chamack will take some of you through the lower floors, and my group will be heading to the roof.”

Miss Bustier pauses, mentally creating the groups in her head. “Rose, Juleka, Mylène, Nathaniel, Lila, you’re with Mrs. Chamack. I know you all are well behaved, but make sure to treat her just like you would treat me.”

Miss Bustier turns to Nadja, smiling gratefully, “Thank you again, Mrs. Chamack. I’m sorry to burden you.”

Nadja smiles brightly, “Oh, it’s not a problem! I know Marinette. She’s a good girl, just a little clumsy sometimes. I’ll find her!” She turns to her group. “Alright, everyone! We’re going to go down a few floors, and start by looking at the lounge!” 

Lila startles after hearing Nadja knows Marinette. How does she know Marinette? How does Marinette have connections with someone this famous?! This might be more complicated than she thought. She follows Nadja to the elevator, thinking up her next course of action. 

Miss Bustier leads her group to the elevators, heading upwards toward the roof. As both groups depart, a third elevator arrives. It opens, revealing Adrien and Marinette. 

Marinette follows Adrien out of the elevator, dragging her feet. As they look for the group, Marinette stares at the floor. She needs to fix this! Adrien hates her because he thinks she hates him! But he thinks she hates him because she actually loves him, but it looks like she hates him? This is so confusing! Head spinning, she collapses on a bench, burying her face in her hands.

Adrien notices and sits on the bench across from her, glancing over worriedly. “Why don’t we wait here for a little bit. Maybe the class will come find us,” he offers. He looks at Marinette for a reply, but she furtively hides her face from him.

He sighs, and opens his shirt to check on Plagg, who was sleeping in his pocket. Plagg lets out a Camembert scented belch before falling back asleep. Adrien falls back on his hands and drifts into thought.

Marinette steals a glance at Adrien, face still glowing with the radiance of the sun, even indoors. She sighs, absorbed in watching him, before jolting back to reality. He looks troubled. Is he thinking about how she hates him? Is he wishing he was with someone else? She starts panicking, and opens her bag to check for Tikki.

Tikki wakes up drearily. Upon seeing the panic on Marinette’s face, she bolts upright. “Marinette? What’s wrong?”

Marinette glances at Adrien before whispering desperately, “Tikki help me! I messed up, and now Adrien hates me!”

Tikki flies to Marinette’s hand, petting it softly, “Calm down Marinette. He doesn’t hate you! What happened?”

Marinette replies quickly. “He asked me if I hate him, and I messed up trying to speak! Now he thinks I hate him, but it’s because I actually love him, but now he hates me, and now it’s just the two of us alone!” She stops, hyperventilating, “Tikki! What should I do?”

Tikki shushes Marinette, “Shhh. It’s okay.” Struck with inspiration, she looks up rapidly. “I know, Marinette! This is the perfect time to tell him how you feel! I know he’ll understand!”

Marinette whispers back frantically, “I can’t do that! You saw what happened last time! What if I make it worse? What if I offend him or hurt him? What if he doesn’t like me back?!”

She draws in a shaky breath. “What if he hates me forever?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 2! It feels super long between updates so I might do it more frequently I'm not sure. As always, feel free to comment.


	3. Splitting Apart: Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have split off from the group and from Adrien and Marinette. Where did they go? Meanwhile, the divide between Adrien and Marinette grows ever larger...

“Haha, we did it!”

Alya swats Nino, “Shhh! Speak quieter! This is a storage closet, not a sound proof room!”

Nino laughs sheepishly, “Sorry. I get really excited playing Super Penguino.”

Alya giggles, teasingly poking him. She leans in flirtatiously, with a sly smile, “Maybe I need to shut you up then…”

Nino blushes, fumbling over his words. Alya smiles, shushing him with her finger, and they lean in to kiss. 

Suddenly, the door is flung open, blinding them with the light from the hallway. A shadow falls over them, and they look up sheepishly to see Miss Bustier standing there disapprovingly.

She looks at them, speaking measuredly to mask her anger. “Alya. Nino.”

They both shrink back, “Sorry Miss Bustier…”

Alya looks up, rallying her defense. “I just- we’ve already seen the tower, so we wanted to… um…” She trails off, seeing the unsympathetic expression on Miss Bustier’s face.

Miss Bustier steps back to allow them to leave the closet, but Kim edges around her. Kim peers curiously at the tablet. “Wait- Is that Super Penguino?!” He bursts into laughter and Max and Ivan follow suit, peering over his shoulder.

Feeling left out, Chloé pipes up from the side, “Super Penguino? Ahahaha! That’s a little kid’s game! Maybe you should have snuck away back to kindergarten, where you belong! Ahahaha!”

Max, Kim and Ivan continue laughing, hearing Chloé’s barb. Catching on a little late, Sabrina joins in, laughing just a little too loud. Alix stands off to the side, unimpressed. She rolls her eyes at the juvenile humor.

Alya and Nino flush with anger, slumping back into the closet. Nino grabs Alya’s hand tightly, fuming. He opens his mouth to say something, but Miss Bustier stops him with a sharp look.

She turns to look at the group, crossing her arms. As Miss Bustier rebukes them, Nino and Alya’s faces fall into shadow. Clenching hands, they fervently wish they could make everyone forget what just happened. Just- Just make everyone forget! Their rage bubbles over as an akuma draws near.

As they sit there, the akuma floats down, gently alighting on their tablet. It dissolves into the tablet, infecting it with a slow hiss and they are engulfed by the transformation.

Miss Bustier whips around alarmed, hearing the slow hiss. She slams the door shut, bracing herself against it. She turns to the group, struggling to hide her panic, “There’s an akuma! Everyone, run!” 

* * *

Adrien sighs, rising to his feet opposite Marinette. “I don’t see our class anywhere. I guess they moved on with the tour.”

He glances at Marinette but looks away quickly, sadness flitting across his face. Dejectedly, he continues, “Why don’t we go down, and wait for them on the ground floor.” 

He moves away, leading them to the elevator. As he presses the call button, he turns to Marinette, drifting along behind him. She looks up, seeing his downcast expression. Opening her mouth, she tries to say something, but her heart pushes at her throat preventing her from speaking. She tries to swallow the lump, desperately trying to think.

Seeing Marinette try to speak, Adrien holds up a hand, stopping her. “You don’t have to say anything, Marinette. I- I’m sorry for dragging you around...”

He feels a pang in his heart, looking down sadly, “I understand if you don’t… want to be friends.” The elevator opens and he steps inside, holding the door while averting his eyes. 

Marinette stares at him, eyes wide, shocked. She stands there speechless, when something inside her snaps. She lunges in, grabbing his sleeve. “Adrien, wait!!”

He stops, short of pressing the button, and apprehensively turns around.

Marinette grabs his other arm, blurting her words out. “You’ve got it wrong Adrien! I don’t hate you! I…”

She slows down, trying to calm her racing thoughts. “You’re not my friend, I-”

Adrien reels back in shock. He opens his mouth, trying to speak. “I- !!”

Marinette jumps at him, covering his mouth without thinking, stopping him from speaking. “Ahh! No! That’s not what I meant! You- You’re…”

She puffs up committing to say her next sentence. It’s now or never! Yelling out forcefully, she finishes, “You’re more than just a friend!!!”

Breathing hard, she looks at Adrien for a reaction, still leaning up against him. Realizing her position, she lets out a small scream, backpedalling away and pulling her hands back. “Ah! Adrien! I’m so sorry! I-” Marinette stops, cut off by Adrien looking up at her. She stops, sweating apprehensively. 

Adrien reacts slowly, turning it over in his mind. Eventually, he breaks his silence. Eyes lighting up, he looks at Marinette. “Marinette!” Impulsively, he steps forward and hugs her joyfully.

Unintentionally grabbing her tightly, he continues, “I’m so glad you don’t hate me! I was so worried!” He calms down a bit, smiling gladly. “You’re such a good friend, Marinette.”

Marinette hugs him back tightly, her cheeks on fire. Being this close to Adrien, she can faintly feel his heart beating. She blushes deeper, leaning into him dizzily.

Adrien steps back abruptly, feeling a strange heat in his cheeks he can’t identify. “Ah! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hug you like that…” He trails off, trying to figure out what the weird feeling in his stomach is, poking it inquisitively.

Marinette shuffles her feet and looks down. Hiding her blush furtively, she replies, “It’s okay… I kinda.. liked it,” she finishes in a small voice.

They both look at each other, and laugh sheepishly before looking away again. Marinette fidgets, trying to figure out what to say, staring at the ground. 

As she stands there, Adrien looks up. “Oh! I never pressed the floor button. Whoops!”

Marinette giggles unwillingly, seeing Adrien’s face. She covers her mouth quickly, apologizing, “Oh! I’m sorry! I just-” She giggles again at the dumbfounded look on Adrien’s face, cutting herself off again. 

Adrien slowly smiles, and he starts laughing with her. Their laughter quickly escalates until they are barely able to breathe, smiling and laughing with each other again, completely unaware of the disastrous akumatization above, and tragedy to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops forgot to publish on Friday. The next chapter after this will still come on Friday. This one's kinda short too sorry.
> 
> Also, I'm strongly considering a publishing schedule of 2 times a week on like Tuesday and Friday. So if you care, say something about it I guess.


	4. Akumatization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya have been akumatized. What will happen to their classmates and those around them? Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien struggle to find their classmates. What will happen when they do?

The circular window to Hawk Moth’s lair scissors open, bathing him in an ethereal light. He laughs menacingly, speaking to the newly akumatized Alya and Nino, “Hello Oblivio. I am Hawk Moth. So people saw you in your private moments, and you wish for them to forget. I give you the power to erase the memories of all those who have wronged you.”

He clenches his fist. “The only thing I ask for in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous!” He grins evilly, this latest plan is the best so far! By fusing two people together, the akumatized villain is twice as strong. Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t stand a chance!

Alya and Nino, now fused into Oblivio, sit up and growl, “You can count on us Hawk Moth. We won’t forget our promise!”

Hearing the akumatization behind her, Miss Bustier whips around, slamming the door shut. Bracing herself, she turns, yelling to the group, “There’s an akuma! Kids, get out of here!” 

Everyone stands there, frozen with shock. Insistently, Miss Bustier yells again, “Go!”

Before anyone in the group can leave, there is a muffled noise from the closet. Oblivio growls with anger. “Don’t think you can forget us that easily!” They smash the closet door off its hinges, slamming Miss Bustier against the wall with a sickening crunch. She sinks to the ground, wheezing.

The group gasps in horror, and Alix rushes toward her, “Miss Bustier! Are you okay?” She throws the door away, kneeling down.

Miss Bustier grabs her arm weakly, coughing. “Don’t worry about me! Get out of here!”

Alix hesitates, but stands up, ready to run. She beckons to the others, “C’mon, we have to get out of here!” They bolt, sprinting along the hallway. Oblivio growls, taking aim. 

As they round the corner, Sabrina is clipped by a blast, collapsing to the floor. Chloé lurches back, reaching toward her, “Sabrina!!”

However, Kim grabs Chloé, preventing her from moving, “Leave her, Chloé! We have to keep moving!” Before she can object, he pulls her around the corner, and the group disappears from view.

Oblivio lowers their blaster irritatedly, approaching Miss Bustier. She slumps against the wall, struggling to remain conscious. She reaches for Oblivio weakly, but her arm betrays her, falling limply to the ground. Trying to appeal to Nino and Alya, she musters her strength, restraining her rattling cough, “Nino, Alya!”

Oblivio growls savagely, showing no reaction to their names. Miss Bustier struggles on, “I’m sorry.. Please, just leave the kids alone...” She trails off, coughing. 

Struggling to hold herself up, she manages a few more words, “I’m sorry..” and slumps over, unconscious. 

Oblivio gazes at her stonily. They raise their blaster, firing point blank at Miss Bustier. Her battered body slumps over and Oblivio turns away, stepping over Sabrina’s prone body to head downstairs.

* * *

Nadja steps out onto the ground floor, holding the door for her group. Lila steps out, smiling slyly. At first, she thought framing Marinette for running away would be difficult, with how annoyingly straight-laced she was. But, it looks like that dumb girl was doing all the work for her! Lila was starting to think Marinette had actually snuck away!

However, as the group rounds the corner, they stumble into Marinette and Adrien, looking around, lost.

Marinette jumps, turning around quickly. “Oh! There you guys are! Where’s-”

Lila cuts her off, shocked, “ADRIEN? Marinette, I thought you were with Alya!” 

Her mind races. How can Marinette be with Adrien? Lila should have been the one sneaking off with him!

Marinette fidgets uncomfortably, “U-m She... I- lost her… yeah!” She nods, comfortable in her story, “I lost her coming back from the bathroom...”

Nadja steps to the front, unconvinced. “Marinette! Miss Bustier is out looking for you right now!” She crosses her arms, irritated, “What were you thinking sneaking off from my tour?”

Marinette looks down guiltily. She didn’t mean to offend her. “I-I’m sorry, Mrs. Chamack! It’s just that- um…”

Adrien steps up, saving her. “It’s my fault ma’am. We got lost trying to find the group again. I’m sorry.” He laughs sheepishly, rubbing his neck, “Ha ha, I thought I knew this place!”

Nadja relaxes, accepting Adrien’s apology. “That’s okay Mr. Agreste. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” She turns to the group. “Now kids, why don’t we go meet up with your teacher.”

Lila grumbles at Marinette getting off so easily, but follows the group around the corner, back to the elevators. But, before anyone can press the button, an elevator arrives, the doors opening to reveal Oblivio waiting inside.

Oblivio laughs sinisterly, stepping out of the elevator, “Well, well, thanks for the warm welcome, class! We’re your new substitute, Oblivio. Who wants to learn about MEMORY!”

Oblivio immediately lunges forward, spraying out a barrage of shots. Marinette tackles Nadja to the ground, covering her head, and Adrien dives to the side, evading the shots.

Marinette jumps to her feet, wary of Oblivio. She yells to the group, “It’s an akuma attack! Everyone get outside!”

Nadja pushes herself off from the floor, grabbing Marinette’s shoulder. “Go, Marinette! I’ll hold him off. Go find Ladybug!” Nadja lunges toward Oblivio, intent on tackling them.

“Mrs. Chamack!...” Marinette reaches for Nadja, trying to stop her, but Adrien grabs Marinette’s hand, pulling her away.

“Come on Marinette, we need to go!”

Marinette reluctantly concedes, following the rest of the group while glancing over her shoulder, regretfully. The surviving students run a great distance, before stopping to catch their breath.

Adrien stands up straight, relatively unaffected by the running. “Is everyone ok?”

Marinette looks around, counting the remaining students, “Let’s see… We have you, me, Lila, Myéne, and Nathaniel-”

Mylène interjects, alarmed. “Wait! Rose and Juleka aren’t here! Did the villain get them?!”

Marinette grabs her hand gently, “It’s ok, Mylène. Ladybug and Chat Noir will come and fix everything!”

Lila grumbles internally. Those two always show up late and hog the limelight! They’re useless showboats, and nosy goody-two shoes. She looks around, taking stock. Despite not really understanding what’s going on, she might be able to play this against Ladybug and Chat Noir. What would be the best way...

She gasps dramatically, speaking with excessive worry, “But Ladybug doesn’t know the villain is here! What if she’s too late!”

Mylène pauses to think about this, before starting, remembering something. “Wait… Ivan! He’s still in there! We have to go back!” She turns around in a panic.

Adrien grabs Mylène, stopping her. “Myléne, wait! You’ll get hurt if you go back in there! Let’s just wait for Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

Lila interjects, intent on convincing Mylène. “We can’t wait that long! Do you guys not care about Ivan?” She pauses, considering the best course of action. “We have to get the police!” 

She smirks. Of course! This way, when the police go in, and inevitably make fools of themselves, it will increase the amount of possible casualties, distracting Ladybug. With that many bystanders, there’s no way she’ll be able to protect them and fight in such a small space!

Marinette argues back angrily, “No! We have to wait for Ladybug! You’re the one who doesn’t care, Lila!”

Lila replies, faking indignance, “Marinette! Ivan doesn’t have that long! I do care about him, that’s why I want to help as soon as possible! We need to go to the police now!”

Marinette retaliates quickly, “Don’t give me that Lila! We both know that’s not true-”

Mylène interrupts, “Guys, Stop!!” She grabs Marinette’s arm, speaking to her, “Let’s just go find the police, Marinette! I don’t want to abandon Ivan...”

Lila agrees, shooting back snidely, “Yeah we need to stop fighting amongst ourselves Marinette!”

Marinette stutters angrily, but keeps silent. She follows the group, trailing in the back. 

Thinking out loud, she mutters, “We can’t go to the police. Realistically, they won’t be able to stop Oblivio. They’ll just get hurt!” 

Glancing back at the tower, she lowers her head, thinking of Nadja, “I don’t want any more casualties…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I like this chapter so if you made it here, thanks! As you can see, things are starting to heat up! Right now, I'm not completely sure, but I'm thinking of posting the next one next Tuesday, so look forward to that.


	5. The Siege of Montparnasse Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a terrifying Akuma attack ravaging the tower, can Ladybug and Chat Noir show up in time to help? And what of the classmates trapped in the tower? The situation escalates as Mylène realizes something horrific.

“Oh! I’m so glad we found you, Mr. Roger! There’s an akuma at Montparnasse tower!” Lila runs up to him, waving her arms at the policeman.

He turns around abruptly, taken by surprise. “An akuma?” He quickly shifts into business mode, pulling out his radio, “I’m glad you all are safe. I’ll radio in to report this.” He reports the situation while walking quickly toward the tower.

As they approach Montparnasse tower, Roger stops the kids, “Ok, when backup comes, I’m going to go in there, but you all need to stay back here and stay safe.”

The group nods reluctantly, and looks for a place to rest. Taking advantage of the lull in activity, Marinette gasps in surprise. “Oh!… I-I just remembered I dropped my phone back there! I need to go get it!” She runs off, leaving no time for objection.

Seeing Marinette leave, Adrien takes the chance as well. He pulls out his phone, looking at the screen, “Oh! My father’s calling me! I better take this!”

He runs off too, putting the phone to his ear. Lila rolls her eyes. What’s the deal with Marinette running off at the first sign of danger? She knew Marinette was a wimp, but really? 

Roger shrugs, and turns toward the building, approaching the doors. He pulls out his megaphone. “Oblivio! I know you’re in there! Surrender peacefully, and come out with your hands up!”

Suddenly, Chat Noir swoops in behind Roger. “Hey, it’s your friendly neighborhood Chat Noir! I heard there was a purr-retty unforgettable akuma around here?”

Ladybug flies in, catching the tail end of Chat Noir’s pun. She rolls her eyes, and approaches Roger, “We’re here to help, sir. Please stay back. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

Roger objects, his mind set on taking Oblivio down, “You don’t need to worry about that! I already called in backup.”

Ladybug stops him, “With all due respect sir, I don’t think this is something the police can handle. Please leave the villain to us.”

Roger steps back begrudgingly, grumbling. 

Chat Noir sizes up the building and rattles the closed door to no avail. “Hmm, looks pretty imPAWnetrable. What do you say, milady?”

Ladybug grunts at the terrible pun, and pretends to ignore him. She looks around for other entrances, “Guess we’ll have to find a different way in.”

Chat Noir steps up proudly, “Not to worry milady! Making entrances is my specialty! CATACLYSM!” His hand lights up, glowing with the destructive energy.

Ladybug waves her hands frantically, “Whoa, wait! What if we need that for later, Chat Noir?”

He waves his hand unhurriedly, gesturing with his cataclysm, “Not to worry milady! After all, we are a purr-fect couple!” He grins at her, hoping for a reaction.

Ladybug merely rolls her eyes, paying him no attention. He looks down briefly, sighing. At least, they could be a perfect couple. But no, there’s already some “perfect” guy Ladybug’s into.

Shaking his head, he approaches the door and gently touches it, letting the cataclysm dissolve it. The ashes fall to the ground, and the inside is revealed. The room is in shocking disarray, with their classmates lying unconscious on the ground, surrounding Oblivio. Miss Bustier is propped against a wall, raggedly breathing, and Sabrina tends to her with a vacant look of confusion on her face.

Ladybug steps back in shock, “W-what kind of akuma is this?!”

Chat Noir doesn’t respond, looking around worriedly, all humor gone from his face.

From behind them, they hear a yell: “Sabrina!”

Roger pushes through them frantically, running into the building. He reaches Sabrina and stops in front of her. She turns to him, dazed, and Roger grabs her shoulders. 

“Sabrina, I’m so glad you’re okay!” A shadow flits across his face, “I thought I lost you!” 

He reaches out to hug her, but she pushes him away, abruptly. “Stop! Get away from me! Who are you?”

Roger stumbles back, hurt, “Sabrina? I’m your father! Don’t you recognize me? What-”

His cries are cut short, as he is hit with a blast from Oblivio, slumping to the floor. Sabrina jumps in shock, and slowly edges back.

Oblivio steps around the prone body of Roger, “Hahaha! This is what happens when you cross me! Even fathers will forget their daughters! Soon, you two will forget each other, your friends, and even yourselves!”

Chat Noir twirls his staff confidently, “Well, nothing can make me forget my lady! Let’s get him, Ladybug!”

He jumps in, with a long overhead strike at Oblivio, which slips right through them. He tumbles through them, lying on the floor, disoriented. Groaning, he looks up, “What was that?! Did you “forget” your corporeal form?”

Oblivio fires back in response, forcing him to roll. “Ack!” He jumps to his feet, backing away.

Ladybug advances from the front, spinning her yo-yo. “Less puns, more action, kitty!”

Chat Noir protests, throwing his staff at Oblivio, “But they’re so unforgettable!” The staff flies straight through them, to no effect.

Ladybug rolls her eyes, catching the staff, “Ugh!” She throws the staff back to Chat Noir. Making eye contact, she signals, and they simultaneously rush Oblivio. Ladybug manages to wrap up Oblivio’s blaster, sliding through their legs, and bracing herself. Chat Noir grabs for Oblivio’s left hand, but they twist, avoiding his strike. 

Chat Noir backs off, preparing to rush again. Suddenly, he notices Mylène on the side, sneaking over to Ivan, lying unconscious on the floor. He pauses, taken aback.

Ladybug notices Chat Noir’s distraction, and yells to him, “Chat! Watch out-”

Oblivio twists, reeling her in by the yo-yo string, and whips her at Chat Noir. Ladybug slams into him, and they smash against the outer wall, shattering the windows. Ladybug quickly climbs off of him, and creates a shield with her yo-yo.

She glares at Chat Noir irritatedly, “What’s going on?! Get your head in the game!”

Chat Noir sits up, looking over at Mylène silently. He knows he should be paying attention to the battle, but he can’t help but feel for her. He sighs. He knows exactly how it feels to have love rejected.

Mylène reaches Ivan, lifting him off the ground, and grabbing his hand. “Ivan! Ivan! Talk to me, are you ok?”

Ivan stirs, and wakes up. Ecstatic, Mylène kisses him passionately. To Chat Noir’s surprise, Ivan doesn’t object, rather, leans into the kiss. But, in the midst of the commotion, Oblivio notices them. They fend off Ladybug, aiming at Mylène.

Chat Noir frantically runs over, trying to stop Oblivio, “NO!”

Oblivio laughs and fires their blaster, hitting Mylène dead on. She slumps over in Ivan’s arms, unconscious. Chat Noir stumbles to a stop, late by only a few seconds.

Oblivio laughs, “Look at that! Not even true love stands a chance! Now, these two will never remember each other!”

Chat Noir yells frustratedly, angry at his failure to protect them, “No! I won’t let that happen!”

He recklessly launches himself at Oblivio, deflecting shots with his staff. He feints to the left, then leaps over Oblivio. As they turn around, he grabs their blaster, using the momentum to throw Oblivio across the room. Oblivio smashes through a wall, disappearing into the darkness.

Turning to Ivan and Mylène, Chat Noir starts talking earnestly, “Ivan! That girl is your girlfriend, Mylène! She loves you so much she ran into danger to find you!” Walking over to them, he grabs Ivan’s shoulder, “Please, don’t forget her!”

Ivan smiles, cradling Mylène in his arms. He nods his head affirmatively, looking down at her.

Ladybug runs up, “Chat Noir! Stop messing around! What if you had gotten hit?” Chat Noir lowers his head. He knows he should have focused on the battle, but… He opens his mouth to defend himself, but nothing comes out.

Holding up a spotted tube of lipstick, Ladybug continues, “I activated my lucky charm while you were horsing around, but I don’t know what to do with it!” She gestures at the other students, “In the meantime, we need to get the citizens out of here. I’ll keep Oblivio distracted. Get everyone else out of here!”

Chat Noir nods slowly, glancing at Ivan and Mylène again. He helps up Kim, who was right next to him, and runs to the entrance. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he musters up his voice. “Come on everyone! Get out of here!”

He steps over to Sabrina, and helps Miss Bustier up. Trying to calm her down, he talks to her, soothingly. “Don’t worry Miss. Everything will be okay.” Miss Bustier looks up at Chat Noir, managing a weak smile.

As Chat Noir leads Miss Bustier out the exit, Oblivio steps out of the wreckage of the wall, leveling their blaster. Growling with anger, they slam the window next to them, shattering it. “No one goes anywhere!” Firing a constant barrage of shots, they move toward the remaining class members in the tower.

Ladybug leaps in front of Oblivio, blocking shots with her yo-yo. “What?” she taunts. “Don’t want them to forget you?” She advances, blocking Oblivio’s path to Roger’s prone body, signalling Chat Noir to extricate him as soon as possible.

Oblivio grunts in frustration and charges Ladybug. She loops both of their hands with her yo-yo and yanks them forward. Oblivio flails, being pulled toward her. Skipping across the floor, they manage to right themselves at the last second, taking Ladybug off guard. Throwing their weight forward, they continue their trajectory, slamming their bound hands into her stomach. 

Ladybug rocks back, stunned. Seizing the opening, Oblivio twists around, launching Ladybug with her yo-yo string. She smashes into the lighting rig over the entrance, cracking the support structures, and slamming into the window beyond. Letting out a pained yell, she falls helplessly downwards. 

“LADYBUG!” Chat Noir pauses while carrying Roger out of the building. Quickly setting him down, he vaults up the wall with his staff, grabbing Ladybug and returning to the ground. 

She groans weakly, trying to sit up. Chat Noir squeezes her shoulder, and gently sets her down, “My lady! Don’t overextend yourself!” 

He stands up, furious. “Oblivio! You’ll pay for that!” Rushing forward, he extends his staff mid-swing, knocking Oblivio’s hands apart.

Oblivio stumbles, flipping backward to avoid the next strike. They crouch low, laughing smugly, “Heh heh, aren’t you forgetting something, little kitty cat?”

Chat Noir backs up, faking a laugh, “Ha! You mean the citizens? Everyone has already evacuated!”

Chat Noir lunges at Oblivio, striking at his blaster, but only manages a glancing blow. Using the momentum, Oblivio twists around and wrenches Chat Noir’s staff away, throwing him onto the floor. 

Leaning down to grab Chat Noir’s staff, Oblivio gloats, looking at Chat Noir, “Not everyone…” Gesturing flippantly with the staff, they point at the entrance, “How could you forget about that policeman so dutiful in his actions?”

They launch the staff at the light rig hanging precariously over Roger, severing its tentative connection to the ceiling. Chat Noir scrambles to his feet and rushes to the entrance, kicking Roger out of the way. He uses Roger as a springboard to try and escape, but is clipped by a light and crumples to the ground. The rig crashes down on him, showering him in shards of glass and metal fragments. 

Chat Noir struggles to get up as his vision fades, but Oblivio walks over, forcing his head down. Leaning down, Oblivio looms in his darkening consciousness, “Sweet dreams Chat Noir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this one's a long one so thanks for making it through! We are reaching the climax of the story. Only 3 chapters left! Next one on Friday, I gave up on posting on Tuesdays.


	6. Oblivio vs. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir are in a rough spot. Can they pull together and defeat Oblivio? As their disagreements threaten to destabilize their team, they reflect on their loved ones. Who will triumph? Good or evil?

“Chat Noir!”

“Chat! Chat! Wake up!”

Ladybug pulls Chat Noir from under the wreckage of the lighting rig, assessing his injuries. Nothing looks broken. He shouldn’t be too injured, but she was worried. They hadn’t yet tested the full range of invincibility the costumes offered. What if he got head trauma? Chat Noir starts to stir, and blearily opens his eyes.

Ladybug smiles in relief, “Oh! You’re ok!” She sets him down, and stands up, looking over at the elevator, thinking. 

Chat Noir stands up, dramatically looking at his body, and pinching himself. Ladybug looks at him askance, “What are you doing?”

Chat Noir twirls around in fake surprise, “Wow! I’m not dead!”

He turns slyly to Ladybug. “When I woke and saw you, I thought I went to heaven, but no. No angel could be more beautiful than you, my lady!”

She groans, turning to Chat Noir. “Ugh! What’s gotten into you lately? You know I’m in love with someone else!”

He opens his mouth to reply, but she cuts him off. Dismissing the matter quickly, she looks at the elevator, “Anyway it looks like Oblivio went to the roof. We’ll have to take the stairs.”

Chat Noir follows her to the stairwell, and they start making their way to the top. 

Despite Ladybug’s dismissal of the matter, it still bothers Chat Noir. He finally decides to speak. “My lady... If this guy’s so wonderful… Why hasn’t he asked you out?”

Ladybug stumbles in shock, missing a step, “Wh-what?”

Letting his feelings pour out, Chat Noir continues, passionately, “I mean, any guy would be lucky to have you! If- If I knew you in real life I’d ask you out in a heartbeat!”

Ladybug looks back at him, heart tripping strangely, “C-Chat!”

Retaliating out of feeling, Chat Noir can’t stop himself from continuing, “If he’s so wonderful, why hasn’t he realized just how- how…”

Wonderful? Amazing? Beautiful? None of those words worked for Ladybug! They were all too lackluster! He drifted off into thought, thinking about the time he first fell in love with Ladybug. 

* * *

She was leaping through the sky on the way to fight an akuma. Her hair blowing in the wind, silhouetted by the full moon behind. He ran alongside her, glancing up, trying to take in her beauty.

Ladybug turns to him, a slight smile on her face, “What’s the matter, kitty?”

Chat Noir smiles and shakes his head, “Nothing, my lady.” I’m just glad to be by your side, Ladybug.

They reach the site of the akuma. It’s a disaster zone. The cement is cracked and scorched, people are panicking, lying unconscious, and running about looking for their loved ones.

A child wanders around, crying, looking for his mother. Ladybug lands on the ground, picking up the child, comforting it. As she calms the child, she looks around, eventually finding his mother.

Ladybug hands her the child, “Everything will be okay, ma’am. Get yourself and your child to safety. I’ll handle the rest.”

The woman nods gratefully and walks off with her child, clutching him tightly. Ladybug continues to comfort the citizens, and take control of the situation, leading the akuma away from everyone else. 

Chat Noir stays still, frozen, watching her. So calm, collected, and poised... Despite the explosions and damage around her, she was radiant, fighting with grace and bravery against the fire and fear. A calm oasis in a chaotic storm. His heart flutters, and he feels like he jumped off a cliff. Is this what love feels like, this sinking, overwhelmingly encompassing feeling? This paradoxically unbearable, rising sensation? He can’t take his eyes off of Ladybug, every part of him just wants to run to her, stay by her side, and never leave.

* * *

Chat Noir blinks forcefully, pulling himself out of his memories. He finishes his sentence dejectedly, “How- wonderful you are?”

He sighs, back in the present, climbing up a tower alongside Ladybug. One day, maybe. he can find the words to describe her. 

If those words even exist...

Ladybug looks at Chat Noir. Softly, she says his name, betraying her complicated emotions, “Chat…”

He looks at her, struggling to keep his emotions under control, “This guy seems pretty self centered if you ask me. How can he not notice you? If I ever see him-!”

Ladybug turns away, “Chat… He’s… not like that.” She looks away, thinking of Adrien, “He’s the most kind person I know… he’s selfless, wonderful, amazing…”

She trails off. No matter what word she uses, it seems inadequate, like it can’t fully encapsulate how perfect Adrien is. Sometimes, she wonders if language is even capable of describing him.

* * *

Adrien calls her, “Marinette? Marinette?”

Marinette jumps, “Eep!” She startles, having spaced out, lost in thought after Adrien pressed the ground floor button. 

Adrien glances at her, smiling gratefully, “I’m really glad we’re friends, Marinette.”

Marinette blushes slightly, muttering in reply, “M-me too…”

He starts to speak more forcefully, “I really meant what I said, back on heroes day at the picnic…”

Shuffling his feet, he sighs, remembering, “For most of my childhood, I couldn’t really leave the house. I never had any friends that I could talk to, or hang out with, but when I went to school… I made friends with you, Nino, Alya…”

Adrien turns to look at her, more insistent than before. “But, Marinette, you showed me how wonderful people can be! You’ve shown me so much kindness and compassion, I- don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

He grabs her hand, his usually reserved face overflowing with happiness, “Like I said that day, you’re our- my, everyday Ladybug!”

Marinette looks at him with admiration and squeezes his hand tighter, not wanting to let go.

Adrien continues, “Our friendship means a lot to me, Marinette. I don’t want anything to happen to it.” He smiles kindly at her, causing her to blush fiercely, “I’m so glad we’re friends.”

* * *

Ladybug shakes her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts, taking a deep breath to clear her head. “Ah! Stop distracting me, Chat! We’re almost at the top.”

Chat Noir collects himself, taking a deep breath to calm down, and they race out onto the rooftop. 

Oblivio is standing on the edge of the roof, looking out at the city, and they turn to face the heroes. “Oh, so the cat and the bug finally show up! I thought you had forgotten me!”

Ladybug ignores the provocation, speaking to Chat Noir, “We don’t have much time left. We need to finish this up quick.” 

Chat Noir nods, turning and egging on Oblivio, “How could we forget someone as annoying as you?” He stands, waiting for Oblivio to slip up, allowing him to jump in.

Oblivio growls irritatedly, but stays still, waiting for Chat Noir to make the first move. Chat Noir turns to Ladybug, at a loss, “We’re at a standoff! I can’t get in! I’ll just get hit!”

Ladybug nods, putting her hands on her hips, “Ugh! I still don’t know what to do with my Lucky Charm!”

Chat Noir replies optimistically, “Don’t worry milady. We’re the best power couple in Paris! We can do it! What did your lucky charm get you?”

Ladybug shows him the tube of lipstick. Chat Noir grins slyly, getting an idea, “Oh! Maybe we need to kiss!” He puckers up flirtatiously and leans in.

Ladybug pushes his face back, “Stop that! And stop calling us a couple!” She pulls out her yo-yo, “I’m going to see if I can figure out what to do with this lucky charm. You keep Oblivio distracted!”

Chat Noir runs in the opposite direction, “Will do, milady. You won’t be able to take your eyes off me either!”

Ladybug rolls her eyes, and searches around fruitlessly for ideas. Chat Noir flips away from her, running around Oblivio. He takes out his staff, using it to strike at Oblivio, aiming for their hands, but they dodge easily. Oblivio laughs, “That won’t work on me again Chat Noir! Now that I’ve seen your moves I’ll never forget!” 

They aim carefully and shoot at Chat Noir, anticipating his movements, but Ladybug tackles him out of the way. “He knows our moves?! That’s not good, we need to trap him, fast!”

Oblivio rushes them, leaving no room for thought, and sprays a barrage of shots at the two. They flip away in opposite directions, and Ladybug and Chat Noir back off, using their respective weapons to shield themselves. 

Oblivio laughs, “Your moves are so stale I can remember them all!”

Chat Noir crouches down, “Then I guess we’ll have to get wild! Care for a dance milady?” He starts to flip and dodge unpredictably.

Ladybug grumbles and runs toward him, “Chat! That’s not going to help. He knows how we-“

“CHAT!”

In the midst of hopping around frenetically, Chat Noir is clipped by a stray shot and crumples to the ground. 

Oblivio cackles, “Hahaha! You’ll never be able to win now! I know all your moves!”

Ladybug rushes over, looping her yo-yo string around Chat Noir, and tossing him into the elevator. She dives in after him, furiously smashing the close button. She pauses looking at the lipstick in her hand.

Struck by a sudden idea, she uncaps the lipstick, “You can’t know our moves if even we don’t, Oblivio!” Frantically, she scribbles on the elevator wall, as the doors shut. But with a final shot, Oblivio squeezes in between the doors, blasting Ladybug straight in the chest. 

The doors shut on the two unconscious superheroes as the elevator carries them deep into the recesses of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the lead up to Oblivio the episode is over! I'm not going to bother covering the episode, it functions perfectly well on its own, but come back next Friday to see what happens next. Will anything change? Thanks for reading! 2 Chapters left.


	7. Lost Memories, Lost Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir have triumphed against Oblivio, even with their memories lost. But now, how do get their life back? And can they make the decision if it means losing their love for each other? Taking place after the Miraculous Ladybug Episode, Oblivio, this penultimate chapter explores what losing you memory means, and what is lost when you regain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter I *strongly* recommend watching the Oblivio episode. It covers the events between the previous chapter and this one. This starts right before the end of the episode

“Bye bye little butterfly!” Marinette lets the de-akumatized butterfly go, attaching her yo-yo to her Ladybug costume. She looks at Adrien in relief, pausing to admire how good he looks in his Chat Noir suit. It really does seem obvious she would fall for him, back when they had their memories.

He smiles back at her, and directs his attention to Alya and Nino, who had popped out when Oblivio had been defeated. He points at them with his staff, “Wow, so this villain was both these guys?”

Marinette shrugs, and directs her attention upwards. Adrien moves closer, leaning into her. Everything that just happened was crazy. He’s glad he had her by his side to depend on. If only they could continue to be this way, forever. He notices her gaze, glancing up, “So... what do we do about THAT?”

Marinette walks away, grabbing the teapot that popped out of her yo-yo. She looks up at the pulsating field of purple energy glowing overhead, “This is where my other power comes in. It changes everything back to how it was originally!” She cocks her arm, preparing to throw the teapot, “Miracu-”

“Wait!” Adrien grabs her hand, stopping her from throwing the teapot, “Do you think we’ll remember all this afterwards?”

Marinette lowers the teapot, “Apparently my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, so I’m guessing we won’t.” She leans against Adrien, sighing. She feels like she’s known Adrien all her life, but now she’ll forget everything!

Adrien pulls away, cupping Marinette’s face in his hands. Even if they’ll forget everything, he can at least do this. They can make what they have at this moment last. “Alright then, with your permission my lady...”

Marinette smiles gently, and he leans in to kiss her. Suddenly, Marinette pushes him away. “WAIT!”

Adrien steps back, unsure, “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Marinette waves her hands excitedly, “You didn’t do anything, I have an idea!” She grabs Adrien by the hand, dragging him toward the staircase. They descend a few floors, and she leads him out into an office space. “We can write what happened on a piece of paper, and read it after we lose our memories!”

She pauses, “Or- regain them I guess…” She turns to Adrien, thinking out loud, “It’s so weird, thinking about it. You and I have, from our perspective, known each other our entire lives!” She pauses, “And now, I guess, we’ll forget everything we know…”

Adrien grabs Marinette’s hands abruptly, “Not with this solution! Marinette, you’re a genius!” He leans in and kisses her fiercely. Her eyes widen, taken off guard.

He starts, realizing what he did, and breaks it off abruptly. Blushing furiously, he apologizes, “I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…”

Marinette closes her mouth with a slight smile. She silences him, putting a finger over his mouth, before pulling him back in for a long tender kiss. They hold each other, enjoying each other’s presence, before gently breaking apart, both with a slight blush tinging their cheeks. They share a long look, smiling at each other. This must be what love is.

Marinette jumps, remembering their objective, “Oh, right, the notes!”

They both laugh sheepishly, and walk over to a desk, grabbing pieces of paper, and writing quickly on them the events that transpired. 

Adrien pauses, looking up from his writing, “Marinette? Do- you think these letters will also get erased by your Miraculous Ladybug?”

Marinette looks up, speaking with a troubled expression, “I... don’t think so? The manual says the um, power, will revert any damage caused. But… it wasn’t very specific so I’m not sure.” She looks over, locking eyes with Adrien, “I think we’ll just have to hope.”

Adrien nods and returns to writing his note. Even if it gets erased, he’s sure of their love. Certainly the Miraculous wouldn’t erase that, right?

They finish writing, fold the notes up, and head back upstairs. Marinette bumps Adrien playfully, peeking at his paper, “What did you write on your note, kitty?”

Adrien smiles mysteriously, holding his note out of reach. “No peeking, bugaboo! You’ll find out eventually.”

They reach the roof, and approach Alya and Nino who are sitting near each other, comparing notes on what they each remember about their akumatization.

Marinette approaches them, mustering up her courage. They know who Ladybug is, right? She hopes that whoever these people are, they are trustworthy. “Excuse me?”

Alya jumps to her feet excitedly, “Ladybug!”

Marinette blinks, surprised by the enthusiasm. She continues, “Chat Noir and I have a favor to ask you. Can we trust you?”

Alya nods enthusiastically, and Marinette quietly details what she wants Alya to do. She crosses her arms, “Got it?”

Alya confirms, “Yep! You can trust me, Ladybug!”

Marinette turns to Adrien, looking up at him. He gently grabs Marinette’s hand, pulling her in. He smiles slyly, “Now, where were we?”

Marinette smiles. and they lean in and kiss. Adrien leans back shortly after, knowing he can’t delay too long. Too much longer and he didn’t know if he would be able to accept the loss of his memory.

He looks at Marinette desperately, silently pleading. She returns his gaze with a look of resigned acceptance, knowing that they have to do this. Time dilates as they share their gaze, and she wishes this moment would never end. She eventually sighs, looking away, and tossing the teapot into the air.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

As the ladybugs cocoon the building, Marinette and Adrien hold each other close, awaiting the loss of their memories, and everything they know.

* * *

Ayla waves her hands questioningly, “Ladybug, Chat Noir?”

Ladybug and Chat Noir, their memories sufficiently restored, scramble away from each other, confused.

Chat Noir brushes himself off, thoroughly confused. What in the world? What happened, where’d Oblivio go? He approaches Alya and Nino, “Guys, you haven’t seen a super villain named Oblivio, have you?”

Nino stands up, laughing awkwardly, “You defeated him already dude.”

Ayla puts a hand on Nino’s shoulder, “Actually, he was... us.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir look at each other, taken aback. What happened while their memories were erased? Oh well, they accomplished their mission! In unison, they look at each other, “Oh, Ok! Pound it? Pound It.” They bump fists to the mark the end of another successful mission, though neither of them is sure exactly how they succeeded. 

Chat Noir looks at Ladybug, wondering what happened. How did they end up hugging each other? “We make a good couple, don’t you think? Otherwise, we wouldn’t have won like we always do!”

Ladybug rolls her eyes. Even through memory loss, Chat Noir still persists with his irritating puppy love of her. She wishes he would have forgotten his love for her during whatever events had transpired. Maybe that would have been better! “Ugh! We’re a team, not a couple, don’t start with that again!”

She thinks back, remembering Adrien’s kind smile when he embraced her in the elevator. She sighs, if only Chat Noir was more like him. “I already told you, I’m in love with another boy!”

Why can’t Chat Noir be more like Adrien? His puns, childish actions, annoying flirting… Ladybug continues, speaking fast in irritation, “And besides, this charming kitty act of yours was the reason we got distracted and into all this trouble in the first place!

Chat Noir deflates at her harsh words, looking down at the floor. Oblivious, Ladybug continues her tirade, venting all her frustrations onto Chat Noir. “Also, because YOU used your cataclysm so early, we almost lost! You keep being reckless and showing off! And you keep making these-”

“Ladybug!” Alya jumps in.

Ladybug stops abruptly, looking over.

Alya intercedes on behalf of Chat Noir, “You guys succeeded! Stop berating him!” 

Alya pauses, unsure how to deal with this novel situation. Even though Ladybug gave her a Miraculous once, this is something completely different. She pulls herself together, looking up resolutely, “Also… I have something to show you two…”

She pulls up the picture she took of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing, and shows it to them. Chat Noir perks up, seeing the picture. Ladybug gasps, taking in the picture, “Ahhh! Everyone saw that?! This is a disaster!!! What on earth happened?!!”

Alya draws herself up. “I can explain that. Ladybug… that is- you, told me what those papers are.” She gestures at the papers in Ladybug and Chat Noir’s hands, who both notice them for the first time. 

Chat Noir reaches for the paper, but Alya waves her hands in panic, “Wait! First of all, don’t open those papers!” She continues, more composed, “Ladybug said that after you both got hit by Oblivio, you two learned each other’s identities.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasp in shock, looking at each other. Chat Noir turns to Alya, dumbfounded. Hesitantly, he asks, “Is that what is on these papers?!”

Alya shushes him with her hands, continuing, “Everything that happened up until you regained your memories is recorded on those papers, including why you kissed and who you two are, under the masks.”

Ladybug replies, deadly serious, “Then, we need to destroy these papers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to release these on time I just keep forgetting. Anyway, one chapter left! Come back next Friday to see what happens. Will they truly destroy the papers?


	8. Memory and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir face a crisis. Now that they know those papers hold the secret locked away in their minds, should they risk it? How will they deal with this predicament? Will it pull them together or drive them even further apart? The retelling of the Oblivio Episode ends here. Thanks for reading.

Alya gestures to the papers Ladybug and Chat Noir are holding, “Those papers have an account of everything that happened after you lost your memories, including your identities.”

She continues, trying to remember everything Ladybug told her, “Why you kissed, what happened between you two, how you defeated Oblivio, everything is in there.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir step back, reeling in shock. Chat Noir hesitantly opens his mouth, looking at the closed paper in his hand, “What… happened between us?”

He stares at the paper, mind racing 1000 miles an hour. So Ladybug fell in love with him while they were obliviated? They kissed? Absentmindedly, he touches his lips, lost in thought. 

Ladybug paces next to him, frenetically muttering. “So if we found out each other’s identities, then he knew I was…” She trails off into thought. So if Chat Noir knew she was Marinette, does that mean he actually liked her? As Marinette? And she liked him back?! Who was he in real life? Why did she kiss him? What happened when they were obliviated? Should they read the papers? She continues pacing, lost in questions.

Eventually, Chat Noir breaks himself out of thought, turning to Ladybug. “My lady… what should we do?”

Ladybug looks down at the papers, and hesitantly responds, “I think we need to destroy them.”

She sighs, thinking out her words carefully, “If only because we knew each other’s identities… I think it’s good we forgot…”

She continues, struggling, “We can’t risk hawkmoth…” She trails off, sighing. Is this really the right thing? She must have been happy, knowing Chat Noir’s identity. What if it’s better to just read them? Could they keep it a secret from Hawk Moth? Is it worth the risk?

Chat Noir looks at her, torn, “What about the kiss?” What about their love? She loved him, and he loved her, right? Why can’t that happen now? They can protect each other!

Ladybug sighs, knowing what needs to happen. She places her hands on Chat Noir’s, giving him her paper, “We can’t risk it, no matter what happened.” She looks at Chat Noir, “You know what you have to do.”

Chat Noir sighs, pulling away, with both papers crumpled in his hand. Deep down, he knows she’s probably right. He knows it has to be done, he just can’t accept it easily. “I do my lady. You can count on me.”

They separate, and head out silently, wondering if they made the right decision. Alya and Nino watch them depart and sink to the ground, feeling the emptiness left behind.

* * *

Marinette groans, slouching in front of her computer, “I don’t believe it! I actually kissed Chat Noir! What on earth happened?!”

Tikki giggles, flying in front of Marinette. “Who knows? Maybe you still have some things to learn about him!”

Marinette straightens up, regret flitting across her face. “You think?”

She pauses, looking at Tikki. “Should I- should we have read those letters?”

Tikki flies to Marinette, nuzzling her face, “You made the right choice Marinette.”

Marinette sighs, hugging her knees. She thinks back on what happened, doubting herself, “I don’t know… When Chat Noir saw we had kissed, he looked so happy…” She pauses, thinking about his reaction. “I think he’s truly fallen for me Tikki...”

Tears forming, she looks up at Tikki, realizing the enormity of what happened. “A-And when we got our memories back, there was a part of me that wished he had forgotten me completely! I- said such cruel things to him… And yet he still loves me?!”

She curls up in her chair, fiercely rubbing her eyes to stop the tears.

Tikki hovers near her, helplessly, “Marinette…”

Marinette continues frantically, “I- feel like I crushed his dreams. He was happy- WE were happy when we knew each other’s identities. Did I truly want this? Did I truly want to destroy his hopes? The me that I was before my memory returned would never have wanted this! What kind of Ladybug- what kind of PERSON does what I did?” She drops her head, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

* * *

Adrien sighs, gently smacking his head against his desk. “I can't believe it Plagg! She finally fell in love with me, and I’ve forgotten all about it!”

He throws his hands back in frustration, leaning back. Plagg laughs, munching on a piece of Camembert, “You’re right that’s really unlucky!”

Adrien rolls his eyes at Plagg’s cavalier attitude, standing up and staring at his computer monitor. His spirits rise, thinking about what happened, “You know what? It doesn’t matter! If it happened once, it can happen again.” 

He stares dreamily at Ladybug pictures on his monitor, “At least now, I know my dream can come true.”

He drops into his chair, hit with sudden indecision. “Right? Ladybug said some things to me…”

Adrien shifts, turning to Plagg suddenly. “Plagg, do you think she hates me?”

Plagg chokes on the cheese, taken aback. He tries to respond, but Adrien continues quickly. “I have to make things right! I’ll go talk to her and fix it up!”

Plagg flies up, bobbing aggressively, “Oh no you don’t! I’m not going anywhere until I finish my Camembert!”

Adrien stops, glancing unwittingly at his bed, looking at the crumpled up notes, “And I promised Ladybug that I would destroy these as soon as I could…” 

He returns to his desk, slumping in his seat with a sigh. Even still, he couldn’t help but wonder. What if they had looked at the notes? Would they be happier now? 

Mind spinning, he continues this train of thought. When they knew who each other were, they fell in love, so, if they knew each other’s identities again, would it happen again? Would Ladybug fall in love with him?

Adrien shifts, burying his head in his hands. If only they could talk to each other, everything would be perfect! He could convince Ladybug to not hate him, she would like him again, he could finally confess to her, maybe, maybe, they would fall in love again…

Hands trembling, he stands up, turning to Plagg, “I- I’ve decided. I think... I know Ladybug said not to, but I’m going to open the papers!” He walks toward the bed, a lump forming in his throat.

Plagg stutters, trying to form words, “Adrien, stop!”

Adrien jerks to a stop, swaying slightly in indecision. Almost against his will, he turns to look at Plagg, eyes pleading softly.

Plagg speaks, uncharacteristically gentle, “Adrien… You know we can’t…”

Adrien lets out a ragged breath, slumping to the floor at the foot of his bed. His eyes burn with repressed tears, and he looks at Plagg desperately. “Are you sure?”

Plagg dejectedly flies over, alighting on Adrien’s knee. He sighs, betraying a long history of heartbreak and misery, “Every time someone finds out, every time…”

He finishes softly, “It always ends in death.”

Plagg’s voice breaks slightly, betraying his emotions. He continues, “It’s- the hardest part of being a Kwami, Adrien. Seeing your owners and friends die...” Plagg closes his eyes, refusing to let Adrien see his emotion.

Adrien leans back against his bed, grabbing his knees. His face flushes in anger, tears slowly leaking from his eyes, “I can’t accept that! It can’t end that way every time! I have to know who Ladybug is! It’ll fix everything! We’ll fall in love again!”

His tears fall harder on the floor as he struggles to stand up. His brow furrows in anger and sadness. He hits his bed out of rage and despair. “Oblivio took everything from us! Before we regained our memory, we were happy, we loved each other, Ladybug didn’t hate me…”

Furiously rubbing his eyes to keep the tears at bay, Adrien turns to face Plagg. “Plagg, I have to do it… I have to know!”

He turns around and carefully unfolds one of the papers. Hands shaking, he unfolds it completely. Adrien drops to his knees, letting the paper fall in shock. The tears he tried so hard to repress flow from his eyes freely. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out, and he sits down in shock. 

Shoulders shaking, he tentatively reaches for the other paper. He tries to unfurl it, but his hands are shaking so much it’s hard to grab. He tears the paper, letting out a sharp gasp. Finally, tears soaking it, he succeeds, letting out a muffled cry, and dropping the paper to the ground. He collapses against his bed, silently sobbing in the dull glow of the night.

“They- They're blank…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for the story! I hope you enjoyed it. I might make another one at some point in the future I dunno, but as always feel free to leave your thoughts down below. I hope this was at least mildly passable as a fanfic.


End file.
